Work machines, such as motor graders, dozers, compactors, pavers, profilers and scrapers, are used for geographic surface altering operations. The machines include a work implement, such as a surface altering blade, that is movably connected to a frame of the machine by one or more hydraulic motors or cylinders, or the work implement may be fixed to the machine frame. The position of the blade relative to the work surface must be accurately controlled to achieve the desired surface altering cut.
In motor graders, for example, the surface altering blade is movably connected to the grader frame by a pair of independently actuatable hydraulic lift cylinders that are mounted on either side of the machine frame. The hydraulic lift cylinders are independently extensible and retractable to move corresponding sides of the blade relative to the machine frame. Each side of the blade may be set by the operator to operate in either a "manual" or "automatic" mode of operation. In either mode, each side of blade is also assignable by the operator to operate in a "grade sensor", "slope sensor" or "down force" mode of operation. Control for each side of the blade is independently assignable to one of the "grade sensor", "slope sensor" and "down force" modes of operation such that both sides may be assigned to "grade sensor" or "down force" modes, or one side assigned to "grade sensor" or "down force" mode while the other side is assigned to the "slope sensor" mode.
When "grade sensor" (or "down force") and "slope sensor" modes are assigned simultaneously to the opposite sides of the blade, the leading end or toe of the blade is generally assigned to the "grade sensor" mode, and the trailing or heel of the blade is assigned to the "slope sensor" mode. In "automatic" mode, a grade sensor maintains the grade sensor controlled side of the blade at a preselected position relative to a grade reference point. The elevation of the slope controlled side of the blade is controlled by a programmed cross slope value selected by the operator and stored in an implement controller that controls the "grade sensor", "down force" and "slope sensor" modes of operation.
During a grading operation in one direction, the operator rotates the blade to a desired grading angle relative to the machine frame and may assign the "grade sensor" (or "down force") and "slope sensor" control modes to the opposite sides of the blade. On a return grading pass in the opposite direction, the operator must rotate the blade to a mirror angle, and manually switch the "grade sensor" (or "down force") and "slope sensor" modes assigned to the opposite sides of the blade. To achieve the switch of the control modes, the operator must manually actuate control switches that are located in the cab.
During the motor grader reconfiguration process for the return grading pass, the operator may improperly reassign the control modes of operation to the blade which may result in the wrong cross slope cut. Moreover, the manual reconfiguration process required for grading in opposite directions reduces the operator's accuracy and efficiency.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.